onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Soru Soru no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Charlotte Linlin }} The Soru Soru no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to freely interact with and manipulate human souls. It was eaten by Charlotte Linlin, better known as Big Mom. Etymology * means "soul" in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's power of soul manipulation, as demonstrated by Big Mom, is founded on drawing out and manifesting fragments of humans' souls into an ethereal yet tangible, somewhat viscous substance, by an amount of choice, without having to make physical contact, and then completely extracting that substance by grabbing hold of and pulling it out. This is equal to and referred to as stealing from a target's very lifespan, which can be exact on the second and affect tens of years at once. Thus, if drained of too much, a victim may be killed in a single blow (the highest amount yet shown to be taken was 40 years, but it is yet unknown if there is a limit to how much can be stolen). Also, the extraction seems not to be noxious or painful to the afflicted person whatsoever, given it is not taken by a lethal amount. The power's second aspect is the ability to infuse objects and living animals, essentially everything but other humans and corpses, with the soul portions to "humanize" them, and, in case of objects, bring them to live in the first place. Targets will be bestowed with human-like intelligence, and undergo transformations to more closely resemble humans; objects will most often just develop human faces, whereas animals will have their entire physique (while most often retaining their animal face seemingly completely) affected to varying degrees. Aside from other people's souls, a user may manifest their very own soul (seemingly with no noxious effects to them as well) into living fragments (which in Big Mom's case are called her "Incarnations") of seemingly own sentience, in the form of roughly human-sized, black, rather humanoid blobs, which by extension can absorb people's souls as well. The power to infuse soul fragments can neither be used on still living humans nor corpses. Furthermore, the emotional state of the person from which a fragment is taken from is also related to the power effect in a yet unexplained method. Fear is shown to be one of those emotional states, making the target more vulnerable. Otherwise, it shares the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Big Mom has imposed a toll on all citizens of Totto Land, forcing them to give up a month's worth of their soul and lifetime every six months or leave. Those soul fragments are collected by Big Mom's "incarnations" and sprinkled all over the islands of Totto Land, where they settle into random objects or animals to humanize them. She can also use the power for killing her targets directly, by taking a lethal amount of lifespan in one swipe. Applications * The shards of Big Mom's soul are called , and are large, black, humanoid blobs, who handle the collecting of the Totto Land residents' biannually rent payment of a month worth of their lifespan. They are made by Big Mom herself, pieces of her own soul, themselves able to extract people's souls. * The homies are the result of spreading the collected soul shards on something non-human (done by the Incarnations), making that target anthropomorphic, which can vary from regular objects, edible material, meteorological phenomena, the ground, plant life, and animals. The fragments cannot revive dead humans or go into living ones. Trivia *This fruit's power resembles the Kage Kage no Mi's, as it can take a normally intangible part of a person (souls as opposed to shadows) and insert it into something else, making it animated. However, while a Kage Kage no Mi user takes the shadows of only humans and can insert them into any other form of life, even other humans and, most prominently, corpses, a user of the Soru Soru no Mi cannot insert the soul fragments into another human or a corpse. *This fruit is the second one to display soul-related powers, the first one being the Yomi Yomi no Mi. *The Soru Soru no Mi is one of three known devil fruits that can create a race, in this case, the Homies. The others are the Kage Kage no Mi with Zombies, and the Hobi Hobi no Mi with living Toys. References Site Navigation it:Soru Soru Category:Paramecia